HOM
Overview HOM is where all missions are launched from. As it has both oceans and an atmosphere, crew capsules can re-enter and splash down. Its atmosphere is depicted as having an exact and definitive boundary, but in reality it grows thinner and thinner as it extends away from the planet's surface. A calculation revealed that HOM's rotation is approximately 24 seconds, possibly referring to Earth's 24 hour day. It is the stage area for Missions 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 24, 31, and 32. A user-conducted geometric positioning experiment performed using the NaviComps of three spacecraft indicates that HOMs calculated diameter is 12 Units, and not a radius of 2.97 NaviComp units as was initially reported. (Photos in the comments section below) From HOM(+16) you can get to LUN(450), STA(246), MSS(450), PUR(930)and ADS(800). Nations Despite not being specifically named, there are subtle references to various Earth nations. The world of Space Agency makes use of numerous rockets and thus indirectly make reference to their countries of origin. A more obvious reference is the placement of national flags on several rockets. * The Russian Federation/Soviet Union The Soyuz modules and stages are evident for this. They also built the N1-LK-LOK moon rocket. The rocket named Proton (протон) is also made by them. * The United States of America Most of the stages and modules in the game are U.S. made, the Delta 2nd stages, for example. The U.S. flag is also on some of their rocket designs such as the Saturn V. They also made the largest rocket in the game, the Space Launch System(SLS), along with the largest boosters. * The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland The UK created the Black Arrow, stages 1 and 2. The Black Arrow rocket seems to be more powerful than its real world counterpart. * The People's Republic of China Responsible for making the Long March 1st and 2nd stages as well as the Long March boosters. * The European Union Responsible for creating the Ariane 5 and Ariane 6 first stage and boosters, all of their flags are on the Ariane 5 boosters. * The Republic of India Responsible for creating the PSLV first stage and boosters, having their name written down on it. Trivia * Regardless of direction or velocity during launching, you always end up in the same clockwise orbit. ** The height is halfway between HOM's atmosphere and the edge of it's Circle of Influence. ** The velocity is about 3 7/8 bars. ** The angle is the same as when the game transitions from launch to orbit, and any rotation the rocket has is cancelled. ** This is true even if you launch straight up (which should give you the same sideways velocity as the rotation of the planet's surface) or in the opposite direction to the roll meter (which should result in an anticlockwise orbit. If you launch straight up, you will be pointed like that in orbit. * There remains some debate as to the actual accuracy of the globe depicted as HOM in Space Agency. Claims have been made that certain landmasses are incorrectly sized. There may be several reasons for this: ** This may be the true appearance of HOM. It may differ from Earth, just as certain planets do not have a "real life" analogue. ** It is geometrically impossible to map a 3D sphere onto a 2D image without some form of distortion. Therefore, the HOM image may be as close to Earth as possible in its rendering. * A calculation made by User: ISAAC Organization revealed that the radius of HOM is 6 NaviComp units (excluding the atmosphere) and not 2.97 as originally reported. at the comments section below. zh-tw:HOM Category:Waypoints Category:Gameplay Category:Content